Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are becoming more and more popular due to their low energy usage and their long operational lifespan. LEDs are typically controlled using LED drivers. There is interest in integrating LED drivers to minimize their form factor, provide improved system packing density, and reduce costs.
Integration, however, presents its own challenges. Integration generally involves reducing the overall form factor of an LED driver system by increasing the packing density of its components and optimizing the performance of the components to run at higher performance levels. This is done while taking a holistic view of the overall system's form factor when considering the underlying component matrix.